A Curse: Little Mai
by Naru'sLittleGirl
Summary: On a case, Mai was cursed. She became... a baby? The team should exorcise the ghost inside  the mansion or else, Mai will stay as a baby forever. If that happens, what will happen to  Naru and Mai's love? NaruMai! Whole Summary inside:


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt—be it the Manga, the Anime or the Novel. I'd be super rich right now if I do. But sometimes, I wish I own Naru or maybe Gene. They're super awesome! Kudos to their creator! _(Laughs)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So, I'm not that good on writing stuffs using this language but I WANT to improve so I'm doing this. And of course, I love Ghost Hunt so much so I'm trying my best to make a worth-reading story—no matter how hard it is for me. _(Smiles)_ Anyway, this story suddenly popped on my mind while I was doing my report on a certain subject on my school. I wanted to share it so here's what happened. _(Laughs)_ Don't forget to drop a review, K?

**WHOLE SUMMARY:** This is a continuation on what was left on the **ANIME.** Hear me guys? On the Anime, so Gene's body hasn't been found yet and of course, they still don't know about Naru's real identity and about his dead brother. So, on with the summary. On a case, Mai was cursed by the ghost on a haunted mansion. She was suddenly turned into a baby! Everyone was surprised especially if she doesn't want the others to carry her except NARU. The team should exorcise the ghost immediately or else, Mai will stay as a baby forever. If that happens, what will happen to Mai and Naru's blossoming love? And will Naru ever realize about his true feelings for Mai?

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction**

**File Case number 01- A Curse: Little Mai-chan**

**Chapter One**

_**UNKNOWN POV.**_

_An amused smile appeared on my lips when I saw the never-ending "Battle of the tongue" between the brown-haired girl and the black-haired guy. No matter how sad I am right now because of what's happening to me, I couldn't help but be amused because of their silly antics. Every time I was watching those two, I couldn't help but be amused. I never get tired of listening to their heated arguments because I found their expressions amusing._

"_You—Narcissist Tea-addict Pig!"_

_Again, I laughed when I heard that remark by the brown-haired girl. But what amused me more was the respond coming from the black-haired guy._

"_Don't forget that this Narcissist Tea-addict Pig you called signed your pay-check."_

_I noticed that behind that nasty remark the black-haired guy made, there lies a warmth on his eyes, warmth for this girl who manages to enter his boring life without him knowing._

_Ah. Maybe I'm the only one who noticed the changes happening to the black-haired guy. Maybe, even the said guy hasn't noticed his own changes, changes towards the brown-haired girl. Maybe you're wondering how I noticed those changes. Let's just say that I knew that black-haired guy so much._

"_How can I forget when you kept on reminding me about that every day?"_

"_That's for your own good because your memory was failing despite your young age."_

"_Why you—you… you—"_

"_Even an idiot can make a better sentence than you."_

"_Jerk!"_

_I was suddenly interrupted by a voice on my back. Sighing, I let the images of the brown-haired girl and the black-haired guy disappears on the dark abyss of my surrounding._

"_You seemed to be enjoying watching over them a lot." The voice of a girl told me._

_I smiled a little as I recalled those times when I get to see those two persons. "Yes. It kills boredom, you know."_

_The voice chuckles. "I can see it. Somehow, you seem to be at peace."_

_Suddenly, a thought crossed on my mind. It was kind of childish but it would truly help those two persons I'm always watching. If they couldn't see what's in front of them, why not let them see it by force? A smile appeared on my lips because of the plan forming on my head. I could easily formulate this plan but of course, with the help of this girl with me right now._

"_You have a boyish smile plastered on your freaky face. What's running on your mind right now?" the voice asked me._

_The grin etched on my face grew larger. Definitely, after what I have planned, the black-haired boy will realize what his heart truly desires._

"_You've got to help me with this. I need your full cooperation and… powers."_

_A grin appeared on the girl's face. "Sure. I'll help you when regards to those two."_

_Suddenly, I couldn't wait anymore for my plan to take place._

_**(LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK)**_

**MAI's POV.**

A sigh escaped from my lips as I looked at the closed door in front of me. I'm currently standing in front of Naru's hospital room. Right, he's still confined here on a Private Hospital because of what he did on our last case—when he used his PK to solve our case. I learned from Lin that when Naru used his PK, his body became weaker.

By the way, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Taniyama Mai. I'm Naru's assistant for a year. I'm a Ghost Hunter's assistant. Unique, right? So, back to the topic or should I say, back to my dilemma?

I'm so guilty and ashamed right now because if it wasn't for me, Naru would not be on this state. He wouldn't be placed on a critical condition if it wasn't from me and my big mouth. If I hadn't told him those words, maybe, just maybe, Naru's okay right now and not staying on this hospital. Lin and the other members of the SPR—Shibuya Psychic Research—kept on telling me this past few weeks that it wasn't my fault, that Naru chose to do it. But I kept on saying to myself that all of this was my fault. If I hadn't interfered that time, Naru wouldn't be laying on this hospital bed for two long weeks.

That's why right now; I'm hesitating to enter Naru's hospital room. On those days that I'm visiting him, I'm with Bou-san or with Ayako so I'm a bit comfortable. And when I'm with Bou-san and Ayako, I'm not forced to talk or to face Naru because well, they're the one talking to me. Right now, I'm alone. If I enter this room, I don't know if I can face Naru without feeling the guilt in my heart knowing that I'm the reason behind his confinement here.

"What do I do now?" I muttered to myself, still debating whether if I should enter or just go back to the SPR Office.

"Open the door and go inside, that's what you should do, Mai."

I almost jump when I heard the icy and serious voice of a man coming behind me. I closed my eyes and count from one to ten to calm my heart. My heart was beating furiously right now—maybe because of the shock or maybe because of the mere presence of this man behind me.

Opening my eyes, I turned around and I was greeted by the handsome yet cold face of the man I don't want to face right now, my boss, Shibuya Kazuya whom I prefer to call "Naru". Why "Naru" you asked? It's short for "narcissist" for he's such a narcissist.

His dark bluish eyes met mine. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks just because of that simple meeting of the eyes.

"Quit standing here like an idiot, Mai."

I huffed and entered the hospital room and that's when I noticed something. Naru was now wearing his ever-favorite attire—his all black "uniform".

"Are you discharging right now, Naru?" I asked him, slightly confused. The last time I remember, the doctor told us that Naru should stay for a week.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes of his. The look he gave me was the look saying, "Do I have to answer that?"

I let out a sigh of annoyance. Sometimes, I couldn't understand Naru. One minute, he's a cold and annoying jerk. The second minute, he's a caring and soft guy. And of course, up to the last minute, he's gone back to being the annoying and narcissist jerk that he was.

"Where's Lin-san?" I asked him.

From the black notebook he's holding—which I don't know where it came from—he looks at me and I couldn't help but blush again. "I don't know."

My forehead knotted because of his answer. "You don't know? Then, Lin-san doesn't know about you being discharged today?"

"He doesn't have to know. I discharge myself."

"What? But Naru—"

He sharply closed his black book as he stood up straightly. "Let's go."

I just sigh and followed him as he walked out of the room. Naru being grumpy was expected because being bed-ridden for almost two weeks and doing nothing was hard on his part. And again, I remembered that it was ALL my fault so I should not be a hindrance to him anymore.

"I told you to quit standing like an idiot, Mai!"

"S-sorry!" I muttered. I didn't realize that I have stopped moving just because I was so engrossed on my thoughts.

I walked faster and stood beside Naru. I looked at him and I noticed that look on his face—he was kind of surprise. Surprised on what, I don't know.

"Let's go, Naru."

_**(LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK)**_

"MAI, TEA."

I immediately went to the kitchen as Naru said those words. He went straight to his "lair" as I went to the kitchen to make his tea. As I wait for the water to boil, I think about Naru. He's so workaholic. He just discharged himself today and he should be resting on his condo unit but where was he? He's here on his office and maybe, reading those files of him. My God! Doesn't he know the word "recover"? But knowing Naru, there's nothing in this world that he doesn't know for he is so great.

I heard the opening and the closing of the door outside. Then, Lin-san's face popped on the door here on the kitchen. Worry was clearly evident on his usually poker-faced face.

"Where's Naru?"

"On his office."

"Damn!"

Like a tornado, Lin-san left just like that. I shrugged. Maybe he's worried because of Naru's sudden decision of being discharged. I couldn't blame Lin-san though. Naru's being reckless.

"I didn't know that making tea can be this long, Mai. Stop daydreaming and finish my tea!"

Again, I was surprised when I heard Naru's voice coming from the door. He was leaning on the door frame, his hands inserted inside the pocket of his slacks. He's so handsome that's why it's so obvious that there's so many girls are falling for me—including me.

I was about to shout at him when I remembered my "resolution" for now. I shouldn't be mad at him because I owe him, because I did something awful to him. I count on my mind from one to ten to clear my mind.

"Sorry. I'll finish this quickly." I said instead and flashed him a bright smile.

I faced the kettle that's why I didn't notice that slight furrowing of his brow because of my antic.

After preparing his tea, I gave it to him. As he drink his tea—mind you, he was standing still—I wait for him to say "Thank You" but of course, not even a fake "Thank You" can be hear from him. I huffed in annoyance and he shot me a questioning glance.

"Nothing." I answered, while chanting inside my head, _"I shouldn't be mad at Naru. I shouldn't bother him. It's my entire fault. I'm at fault."_

"You look like an idiot when you spaced out like that."

I felt the reddening of my cheeks because of what he said. I want to lash out at him but I held myself. I shouldn't be mad at him—I thought.

I flashed him a smile which I know surprised him so because I know he's expecting me to answer him back—not to smile sweetly at him.

"You look like a freak when you smile like that, Mai." Naru again said to me.

Again, I count from one to ten but my patience was wearing thin.

"There's no surprise that an idiot like you could make that kind of facial expression." He muttered; a smirk present on his face.

I glared at him and shouted to my heart's content. "Shut up,you—Narcissist Tea-addict Pig!"

"Don't forget that this Narcissist Tea-addict Pig you called signed your pay-check."

My cheeks flushed ten times stronger than before because of his remark.

"How can I forget when you kept on reminding me about that every day?"

"That's for your own good because your memory was failing despite your young age."

"Why you—you… you—"

"Even an idiot can make a better sentence than you."

"Jerk!"

I was still fuming mad when I remembered my "resolution". I made Naru angry, I made him "bitch-talk" me. I should be the one understanding him and his "grumpiness" because of what had happened which was my fault. But look on what I did? I lashed out at him. My God! I'm the worst!

I felt a hand touched my head and my eyes flew at the person in front of me—Naru. He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. His eyes were soft—like the kind of eyes on my dreams. No smile was present on his face but the glint on his eyes gave me a different feeling.

"Me being hospitalized wasn't your fault, Mai. Don't be an idiot."

I looked at Naru's retreating form. Instead of being angry because of his remark, I felt… happy. Happy because I saw his gentle and soft side again, happy because he saw through my action and lies, and happy because he understands me.

"Mai, tea."

I sighed. As I was about to prepare Naru's tea, I heard the opening of the door outside and a voice.

"I need help."

_Yey! A potential case, maybe. I'm so excited!_

_**(LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK)**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #02:** I don't know if I'm doing this right but please bear with me for a little bit? I'm still new to this. The whole case and the other cast will be presented on the next chapter. Hope you'd like this one even for just a bit. Hope you'd review. Thank you for reading. ~**Naru'sLittleGirl**.


End file.
